


Death, Life, and the Moon

by ErinTesden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boarding School, Comedy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fem-Slash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Magic School, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, School, Shoujo-ai, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Yuri, fem slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTesden/pseuds/ErinTesden
Summary: So, when the dark bugger was about to finish her off, instead of dodging, attacking first or doing, well, ANYTHING, she tripped with her own feet and received an Avada Kedavra on the face, like the immense fool she was... Then she started fancying Luna Lovegood of all people in the world, proving she was also a nutter. Not that surprising, really. (Fem! Harry x Luna)
Relationships: Cho Chang & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Fem! Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Fem! Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Death, Life, and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a mix of various ideas: First, wanting to write some Harry x Luna, one of my favourite ships to be sincere. Then, wanting to write something yuri with Fem! Harry. And finally, just writing a fluffy comedic story without the menace of Voldemort to mess up things -we still have Umbridge around but she probably will end up like the fic butt-monkey.
> 
> Originally was going to call Fem! Harry simply Harriet, but apparently most fanfic readers/writers actually hate the name and find it lazy. So then I opted for using a name starting with H and flower-reference so I end up choosing Heather. Other option was Holly, also because of the wand, but liked Heather more. A bit more unique.

"...You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it... But now, I think it's time for us -your elders- to finally do our duty and look after the wellbeing of all of you children, as it is your right to expect." Said Dumbledore, and _**Heather Potter**_ couldn't believe the headmaster had actually said that.

It didn't make sense.

Year by year, little by little, through his riddles and mysterious words, the old wizard had formed this solid idea in her mind that she was somehow the key to Voldermort's ultimate destruction.

And yet, there he was, suddenly contradicting himself, and telling Heather to forget about Voldemort while the adults took care of everything... It would be almost reassuring if Dumbledore hadn't been weirder than normal during their conversation, making this unnervingly hard to read expression she had never seen before on the usually grand-fatherly man.

And she knew the reason: He probably knew _she lied to him_.

At first, Heather couldn't understand why she did it. It only made sense when she mulled over it the next day, and the reason was simple: She didn't trust Dumbledore like before.

The huge bloody lie of _Hogwarts being the safer place after Gringotts_ was part of the reason.

After all, every Heather's school year had been worse than the previous -except for her third, kinda- and every time Dumbledore was absent in the more critical moments or limited himself to be a passive spectator. However, Heather doubted any of her remaining school years were to surpass the humongous and visceral crapsack that was her fourth.

The worst part of it wasn't the Tri-Wizard Tournament with all the XXXXX -and below- creatures wanting to rip her apart, or the recalcitrant scorn she received from her peers.

Not even the most awful ball ever courtesy of her friend Ron _'help me because I suffer from a grave case of insecurity complex'_ Weasley, nor her DADA professor secretly wanting to kill her... Again.

Cedric being murdered in front of her without being able to do anything to save him and Voldermort returning to all his unholy snakey ugliness tied effortlessly for a second place.

But the worst, completely and undeniable worst, that made this year so unique in the horribleness scale was... She truly got killed this time.

It happened in her _'duel'_ with Voldemort on the cemetery. Once the tosser finally got bored of playing with her to show who was the stronger one, as if the fifty years of magical experience he had over her didn't make that clear.

Heather supposed Ron wasn't the only with self-esteem issues.

So, when the dark bugger was about to finish her off, instead of dodging, attacking first or doing, well, ANYTHING, she tripped with her own feet and received an Avada Kedavra on the face, like the immense fool she was.

One meeting with her parents and Cedric in King's Cross later, she found herself again in the cemetery full of Death Eaters. All of them too distracted giving praises to their master to notice her crawling slowly to Cedric's body and taking the goblet to teleport out of that dreadful place.

Every moment alone of the next week she passed it thinking about her afterlife experience, trying to judge if it had actually happened or not. The conclusion she reached was that it felt too real to be just a hallucination, and more than anything, she didn't want to believe it wasn't true.

Because if she did, she would have to deny her parents' loving words and their encouragement to keep on living and understand they didn't die because of her fault, but that they did what they did because they loved her. She would also have to deny that Cedric, a nice guy even in death, didn't blame her at all for what it happened to him.

So she accepted the reality of _**her**_ _death_. And if she would accept the good she would also take the bad: That wretched Voldermort-esque small form left to rot in the spectral train station while she returned to life, and the knowledge such an abomination had been stuck to her soul like a parasite all these years.

...And she was more than sure Dumbledore was aware of it.

She didn't know how to feel about that. So Heather just tried to ignore it and wished for a more peaceful fifth year in Hogwarts.

* * *

Okay. Now she was seriously divided between returning to Hogwarts or hiding under a rock.

Not only she was attacked by Dementors and then almost expulsed if it weren't for Dumbledores intervention, which didn't speak positively about her luck for this school year; the Daily Prophet had been on a smearing campaign against her.

It was infuriating, and she could feel this would be a repetition of the Slytherin heir rubbish. Sadly, there was nothing she could do about it, and even if there was, it was probably too late now she was already on the train.

Also, she was too busy with other things, like feeling very awkward about the girl with dirty-blonde hair staring at her with those huge grey eyes of hers.

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_ was her name, according to Ginny. And she was reminding Heather of the way all first-years looked at her when they knew she was the _girl-who-lived_. Except hers was less of an awed look and more like an _'I'm looking at your soul'_ one.

The fact the girl was kind of cute didn't help to put out her nervousness.

"You are Heather Potter." It wasn't even a question. The girl had this weird dreamy aura around her, it seemed as if she would vanish at any moment.

"...Yes. I am." It was difficult not to let out a bitting remark at that; the _'look at Potter in her natural habitat'_ thing was getting old. But this was one of Ginny's friends, so she attempted to smile.

"They were wrong." Luna smiled lightly.

"Who? What do you mean?"

"My classmates in Ravenclaw. They were wrong." Said the peculiar girl, as if that explained everything.

"Wrong about...?"

"Your scar." Heather flinched. "Despite its dubious origin, it doesn't look bad on you at all, Heather Potter. It suits you." She blushed and immediately made sure that her bangs covered the lightning bolt-shaped mark. This was the first time someone said something remotely similar about it. Most of the time these days Heather just preferred to act as if the stupid thing didn't even exist. "...And I don't know who you are." Suddenly Luna brought her attention to Nevile, to her relief.

Though after that it was Heather who found herself stealing glances at the younger witch.

Luna's weird behaviour also somehow suited her.

* * *

The mood in the train went from awkward to fully uncomfortable after Hermione bad-mouthed The Quibbler, summoning the infinite wrath of a non-amused Luna.

Heather felt relieved she didn't laugh aloud at the eccentric magazine, Luna's merciless glare was directed at Hermione but still felt almost at the same level than the basilisk's.

And well, being truthful, The Quibbler had been actually entertaining. Nothing made sense, but it was a light and funny reading. The article about Sirius being secretly a rock-star seemed _'legit'_ to a certain extent. And Fudge making pies out of goblins was in line with his erratic and stupid-beyond-common-sense recent behaviour.

"This school year will suck." It was undeniable at this point.

Dealing with the obviously depressed Cho was going to be hell. Add to that the lingering feelings she felt for the Chinese girl and things could end up in an unhealthy way if she wasn't careful...

As if having a Death Eater as potions professor wasn't bad enough, Malfoy was chosen as Slytherin's prefect. And of course, Ron and Hermione were going to be busy all the time because of that damn badge too.

And no matter how many Scourgify spells she used, Heather could still smell the stinksap in her clothes, and considering how the other students moved away as she got approached, they smelled it too.

Also...

"What are those things?" Heather said, looking at the creatures tied to the Hogwarts' carriages.

"Ah. First years." Commented Ron, in an amused voice. "It's weird to look at them and remind we were that tiny just some years ago."

"What?" She shook her head. "No. I mean the black horses pulling the carriages."

"Horses?" Ron looked at her confused. "Nothing is pulling the carriages, mate. They move by themselves, like always."

"...Ron is right. Are you fine, Heather?" Hermione put her hand on Heather's shoulder.

No. She wasn't _'fine'_.

But seeing zombie horses no one else could see had nothing to do with it.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me. I'm just tired." Hermione frowned slightly but still nodded.

"Seems Hagrid is calling us" Ron waved at the half-giant ", see ya in the castle, Heather." He patted her back and started jogging towards the first-year students, with Hermione following him after giving her a worried glance.

Heather looked at how they helped Hagrid with the new students and sighed, her attention shifting to the weird dark creatures again.

They were so bloody ugly. Jet-black and malnourished winged horses, looking as if straight out of hell. Heather knew that if people saw them, they would be completely terrified.

And yet, Heather herself didn't feel scared or unnerved at all. Actually... Looking at them made her feel calmer. Such a thing didn't talk too good of her psyche, though.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Heather turned around to find Luna standing by her side, her eyes fixed on the black horses.

"You can see them...?" The younger girl nodded.

"Since my first year in Hogwarts. They're thestrals."

" _Thestrals._ " Heather repeated. The name was somehow both ominous but nice-sounding. It was fitting, considering how despite their appearance the creatures seemed harmless.

"They are amazing. It is a pity most people can't see them." Luna turned to her, and their eyes locked with each other. "To be incapable of noticing such beauty when it's in front of your eyes. Though it makes it more meaningful when you do... Don't you agree?" Heather was left speechless for a moment, then looked away feeling her face burning in embarrassment.

_'Is she hitting on me?! Because it feels as if she is hitting on me!'_

And so, gay panic ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of chaos ensued for the next chapters too! Hoped you liked, tried to use an informal comedic narrative for this one. Tell me what you think.
> 
> In any case, review, favourite and follow! And if you want to support me, you can donate to my ko-fi. The link is on my profile.
> 
> Also, if you like fantasy writing, I would like to invite you to read my original Story "The Union Forest", that I'm writing and post on Tapas.
> 
> Have a nice day, guys!


End file.
